


A Hairy Affair

by rowaelinsmut



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Lorcan is annoyed by his hair. Elide offers a solution that is mutually beneficial.





	A Hairy Affair

Lorcan pushed his sweat drenched hair out of his face impatiently, cursing under his breath at the annoyance. Perhaps he should take a page out of Whitethorn’s book and cut it all off. 

He contemplated the twin daggers in his hands and wondered if he could do a decent job with the blades alone.

“Curse all the rutting gods.” He muttered, exiting the training ring to search for a mirror. 

He stomped around the stable block and a stable hand nearly pissed himself as he beheld Lorcan and all his temper storming towards him. The stable hand ducked into a stall and Lorcan could hear him praying for mercy.

That, at least, made Lorcan chuckle darkly and his mood improved considerably. 

He continued on his way towards the palace and to his quarters. Mercifully, the halls were deserted and he encountered no one else. When he reached his room, a servant came out of his room and her face paled and she scurried off, muttering “apologies”.

Lorcan chuckled again. 

It was far too easy to scare the mortals and it was his new favourite game.

He nudged the door open and spotted Elide standing in front of their full length mirror, running her hands over her swollen belly with her brow furrowed in concern. 

Lorcan’s hackles raised at the unseen threat and he let a ripple of power out around the room, searching for what might cause his Lady any grief.

“Elide?”

Elide turned to him, and a small smile replaced the concern. “Hello, love. Where’s your shirt?”

Lorcan looked down, almost surprised that he’d forgotten he left his shirt in the training ring. 

“Are you carrying your daggers?”

Lorcan held them up and shrugged, having no other options but to keep them in his hands now that he was here.

“My, my. Whatever will the servants think with you storming about the palace with no shirt, covered in sweat and holding daggers. Half the palace is afraid of even crossing your path as it is.” Elide had come towards him and ran a suggestive finger down his abdomen. 

Lorcan quivered at her touch and the daggers clattered to the floor. 

Only she could bring him to his knees with such a simple gesture. 

“I forgot, I suppose. I was more concerned with handling this mess.” He muttered, pointing to his hair.

Elide giggled. “Another first, I think, my Lord. Worried over your hair, are you?”

“More worried now over why you looked upset, my Lady.” He pulled her close to him and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“You’re all sweaty,” she said, laughing lightly as she pulled away from his sweat soaked chest.

“Elide, don’t make me ask again, please. Not with you.”

Elide smiled coyly, “It’s nothing to worry your pretty head over, darling. I’m fine, I insist.”

Lorcan knew better than to press the subject. Elide was a strong woman who needed no male to keep after her but he was surely a thorn in her side ever since he had found out he would be a father.

“Pretty head?” He asked, cocking his head in a predatory manner.

“What brought you to our quarters during a training session, then? Is it anything I can help you with?” She deflected.

Lorcan looked away, slightly embarrassed with himself now that he was here.

“I had planned to cut my hair. It’s getting far too long and it gets in the way during training.”

Elide studied him closely for a brief moment, “You need not cut it off, don’t you know how to braid?”

Lorcan cocked an eyebrow. “I’m afraid that particular skill set was never a requirement in my 500 years of training.” He drawled sarcastically.

Elide swatted his arm, “Oh stop it, you. Come sit on the bed. I’ll fix you up.”

She grasped at his hand and led him over to the sprawling four poster bed and bade him to take a seat.

Lorcan sat and Elide crawled up on the bed and scooted behind him and settled on her knees, her belly rubbing against Lorcan’s muscled back. Lorcan felt her gather his long locks so it all rested behind his shoulders and she set about running her fingers through the knots to smooth it out.

Lorcan groaned deeply, the feel of her fingers over his scalp was heavenly. No one had ever touched his hair like this before, any female who had had their fingers in his hair was for a far more savage reason than this.

Elide started humming to herself and Lorcan closed his eyes as her fingers deftly plaited Lorcan’s hair. 

“This is very… motherly of you.” He murmured, breaking the melody she weaved as she concentrated. 

Elide laughed and tugged on his braid sharply.

“Ow,” he complained as she fastened the end of his braid with a strap of leather.

“Oh hush, you are insufferable. And you’re finished. Get off our bed before you ruin the linens with your stink.” She pushed at his back and Lorcan took the hint, taking care to act as though her small, ineffectual hands had actually thrown him from the bed.

As he righted himself, he saw Elide was still on her knees with her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

“I swear it, on Anneith’s name that I will never do anything nice for you again.”

Lorcan smiled and stalked over with all his immortal arrogance and rested a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so he could gaze into her eyes. 

“I don’t believe you.”

And he leaned his head down and sealed her protests with a kiss. He brushed his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened for him only to then bite his lip hard enough to draw blood.

He chuckled and asked, dangerously soft, “Oh, Elide. Do you want to play?”

Elide reached over and grabbed his braid, tugging hard on it and Lorcan gasped as his head was forced down to meet her. 

“This could come in handy,” she teased, laying down fully on the bed and dragging him down with her.

“You wicked little witch,” he growled before claiming her mouth again.

In the end, the braid came in very handy for Elide but Lorcan never made it back to the training ring.


End file.
